


There In Time

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Jack rushes to make it home for Eric's birthday.





	There In Time

“Jack, you’re not going to make it. It’s _okay_ ,” Bitty stresses, trying to remain the calm one even though he’s not feeling that calm about it.

“No. I’ll get there, I—Shit! Ah, shit. Sorry, Bits, half ran a red there.”

“Jack!” Bitty groans, heart flipping over at the thought of Jack speeding home. He wouldn’t have called Jack in the first place if he’d known that was what was going on. This phone conversation can only be a distraction. “I’m serious. It’s _fine_.”

“It’s your birthday. I’m going to get there in time.”

“You’re crazy, and I’m honestly scared for your life right now.”

“Don’t be. There’s barely anyone on the roads, I’m fine,” Jack says dismissively.

“I am rolling my eyes at you,” Bitty tells Jack after having done so. “With love, but also because you’re an idiot.”

“And idiot who loves you.” How Jack manages to be sappy and romantic whilst seemingly in a one-man car chase is beyond Bitty. He’s appreciative anyway.

“Get here in _one piece_ or this will be the worst birthday ever.”

“What about–”

“Yes, I am including the time we had to take Tater to hospital and I got blood all over my new shoes,” Bitty says somewhat hysterically.

“What’s the time?” Jack demands.

Bitty tips his head back from where he’s got it resting on the arm of the couch to look at the clock. “Eleven fifty-three.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jack yells, making it come out buzzed through Bitty’s phone. “Okay. Bits, Bud, I got this. Open the front door for me, I’m almost home.”

Bitty rolls his eyes again. This boy is way too eager for near midnight. “Okay, okay. I’m doing it.”

He opens the front door and steps out into the hallway. It’s quiet out there, and he can’t hear anything coming through on the phone either. Jack probably isn’t going to make it, and that’s fine with Bitty. It’ll be the first time in six years, but Bitty thinks that’s a pretty good track record.

The sound of footsteps pounding up the emergency exit gets clearer and clearer, and Bitty turns toward them. Jack bursts through, clearly flushed, but smiling happily, victorious, running toward Bitty holding a wrapped present.

Bitty hangs up his phone. “The elevator would’ve been–

Jack crashes into him and kisses him eagerly and messily, stopping Bitty mid word.

“Happy Birthday.” Jack pulls back, delight in his eyes, and hands over the present. 

“You were right,” Bitty admits with relief. “You did make it, one piece and all.”

“Told you,” Jack says happily. “And it’s…” he checks his watch. “Eleven fifty-eight. Quick.”

“Jack!” Bitty shouts as Jack bends down to lift Bitty over his shoulder and carry him inside.

“No time to waste. You’ve gotta open that.”

“We could’ve done that in the hallway. You’re ridiculous.” Bitty repeats the sentiment from earlier.

“Okay, go go go.” Jack plops Bitty down on the couch and sits pressed up beside him. “One minute.”

Bitty holds his hand up in front of Jack. Jack grabs it and kisses it, then puts it on top of the present. By this stage, Bitty’s caught up in the manic energy Jack is radiating. He rips open the packaging, struggling some with the amount of sticky tape on the present. He throws it behind him once it’s off and stares down at the plain cardboard box.

“Open it,” Jack encourages.

Bitty does, pulling it out in wonder.

“Wow, Jack. It’s…” He gives it a shake. “Is that us?”

“Yeah.” Jack nods. “I had it custom made by one of Lardo’s friends. They said–”

This time, Bitty cuts Jack off with a kiss. “I love it.”

He looks at the snow globe, with the miniature glass work Jack and Bitty inside, kissing on an icy pond, surrounded by falling snow.

Jack throws an arm around Bitty’s shoulders and pulls him in. He kisses the top of Bitty’s head, and whispers, “Happy Birthday.”

It’s after midnight now, but Bitty’s not going to point that out.

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/post/160356619061/jack-youre-not-going-to-make-it-its-okay)


End file.
